The Master Blaster
|artist = Inspector Marceau |year = 1969 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 2 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Red/Indigo |gc = Electric Purple/Red |lc =N/A (Instrumental) |image = JD3= |-|Remake= |pictos = 67 |nowc = MasterBlaster |perf = (P1) (P2)|kcal = 20|dura = 3:04}} "The Master Blaster" by Inspector Marceau is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1: The dancer seems to be a thief. She has jet black hair in a very long ponytail, a red mask, a black and red jumpsuit, a long purple glove, a white ribbon around her waist, and black boots. P2: The dancer seems to be the detective. He has fuzzy jet black hair, a red hat with a purple ribbon, a purple suit, a white ribbon around his waist, white pants, red socks, and black shoes. Masterblaster coach 2@2x.png|P1 themasterblastercoach1.png|P1 (Remake) Masterblaster coach 1@2x.png|P2 themasterblastercoach2.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is a splitter. On the left is a jewelry shop with a large metal box which is locked. Behind it is a glass case with a necklace on display and on the right side of that there is a door. On top of the door there is a sign that says "JEWELERY robin" The right seems to be a detectives office. It has drawers whose color seems to match the wall paper. There is a door that says Detective Thomas Dance. Soon, it changes to a city, with cars and skyscrapers. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): '''Put your hands up in the air and lunge slightly forward. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Put your hands up in the air and lean backward. Gold Move 3: Put your hands in the air with the left hand to the left and the right hand to the right for P1. Put your arms to the right like you're shooting somebody for P2. This is the final move of the routine. Masterblastergm1p1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P1) Masterblastergm1p2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P2) Masterblastergm2.png|Gold Move 3 Giphymasterblaster1.gif Giphymasterblater2.gif Trivia * The detective resembles Inspector Clouseau from the Pink Panther franchise. * In the Just Dance Now files, there is an unfinished pictogram: it features only P1, and it's very off-centered, proving the fact that it wasn't finished. * This song appears on the Deep Space Jams radio station in Ratchet and Clank, A Crack in Time. * In Just Dance Unlimited, there is a glitch: sometimes, after playing this routine, the avatar of Gangnam Style P2 gets unlocked instead of the actual avatar.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm1nhkWrrzI Gallery Masterblastergift.png|''The Master Blaster'' the master blaster jdn.jpg|''The Master Blaster'' (Remake) 431.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now 200431.png|P2's Golden avatar 300431.png|P2's Diamond avatar masterblasterpictos.png|Pictograms master blaster beta picto only p1.png|Unfinished Pictogram coach_jd3_masterblaster_01.png Videos Just Dance 3- "The Master Blaster" by Inspector Marceau Just Dance 3 The Master Blaster, Inspector Marceau (Duo) 5* FULL GAMEPLAY! - Inspector Marceau - The Master Blaster - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited The Master Blaster Inspector Marceau References Site Navigation Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Unlockables Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派